


Candies and Notes

by Salome_Solace



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, In Love, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome_Solace/pseuds/Salome_Solace
Summary: just a sweet valentine's day fic





	Candies and Notes

**Author's Note:**

> "He filled my coat with candies an notes"

Whizzer, all and all was a romantic so was Marvin he remembered when they were in a relationship Marvin had gotten him a bear, chocolates and balloons it had made him swoon. This year was different he felt more love than he ever felt and he wanted to make Marvin feel loved. Whizzer woke up and he was alone, which was normal Marvin was working and he also needed to get ready for work as well. A few couples wanted a Valentine’s day photo shoot. 

He got up and debated his clothes he was between a long-sleeve red button up or a short-sleeve white button up. He decided on the white shirt because red would be a bit much and then added a small red heart pendant to be a little festive. He proceeded to get his leather jacket, his bag, camera and keys as he went out the door. 

As he got to his studio he reached into his pocket for keys he pulled them out but there was something else in the pocket he pulled it out and it was a heart shaped lollipop with be mine on it and a little note on it. He pulled and unfolded the note and it said “A sweet for my sweet - Marvin” Whizzer smiled God he must look stupid smiling at this piece of paper which he folded up back into his pocket and continued to open the lollipop in his mouth. This alone had made Whizzer's day. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

It was the end of the day and Whizzer decided to stop by a bodega to grab some ingredients for dinner that he was going to make as he walked out he say an old man selling roses and decided to grab a bouquet to surprise Marvin with later. He got to the apartment and promptly began the dinner pasta, Marvin's favorite 

A few hours later Marvin walked it to a warm apartment filled with the scent of pasta a and of Whizzer facing the stove looking perfect. 

“Marvin you’re home.” he smiled taking off the apron and grabbing something from behind the counter and hiding it behind his back as he walked over to Marvin “ Happy Valentine’s day” he said as he handed Marvin a bouquet of red roses and giving him a peck on the cheek 

“Happy Valentine’s Day” he respond handing Whizzer a plastic bag Whizzer, who then proceeded to look in the bag 

“You didn’t” 

“I did”

Whizzer was ecstatic Marvin had gone and gotten him cheesecake from his favorite hole in the wall restaurant in Manhattan Marvin pulled on Whizzer’s belt loops going in for a kiss, Whizzer compiled but only giving him a quick chaste kiss. 

“Go shower dinner is almost ready” he said taking the bag of cheesecake out his hands, returning to the kitchen. 

Marvin made his way to the bedroom smiling and then blushing at the flowers, ‘God how did I get so lucky’ their love was so open now and all the small gestures were appreciated, he set the roses down on the dresser and proceed to the bathroom to get into the shower. 

After a relaxing hot shower he was staring himself wondering again how he managed to have everything, how did he even ended up with Whizzer in the first place. He’s just glad Whizzer gave him another shot, and they both have been good. He finished getting dressed putting on a suit and made his way back into the kitchen.

It was dim and Whizzer was finishing lighting some candles. “You look amazing Marv, come sit.” 

“This is amazing Whizzer, it all smells so good.” Marvin said as he went to sit down. 

Whizzer began to serve the both of them, and sat down “How was you day?” he said then began to eat

“It was ok, boring like usual couldn’t stop thinking about coming home to you and this” He smiled at Whizzer “How was your day?” he asked and started to eat. Whizzer started to go on a story about a the cutest couple and how in love they were, and how there was a proposal. Marvin was hanging on to every word.

“The best part though” Whizzer started reaching to hold Marvin’s hand and giving it a squeeze “was this little note I found in my pocket with a lollipop it was really sweet” he said staring into Marvin's eyes.

“Yeah?” Marvin asked softly 

“Yeah, it was so so sweet, I loved it, I love you” he brought Marvin’s hand to give it a kiss

“I love you too” Marvin replied he had never meant it more before Whizzer.

**Author's Note:**

> They boned (romantic and loving because dear god are they in love) after, then had cheesecake in bed but i'm not ready to write smut yet. Hope yall enjoyed


End file.
